Мышеловка для чудовища
by Hahnen Feder
Summary: О том, с чем бесполезно бороться. Таймлайн — до  Silly Love Songs  несколько минут после. В соавторстве с Эрвен, написано на гли-фест.


Мышеловка для чудовища

Вот вам и рождественский зарок: отнести на помойку ерунду из башки, а потом забыть к этой помойке дорогу. Сама-то ерунда не прибежит обратно. Надо просто найти помойку.

И начать заново. Наступающий новый год — чем не повод? А повод — это то, что ему, Дейву, нужно, просто необходимо. Начать, например, с подтягивания оценок, потому что учёба помогает сосредоточиться на важных вещах, и вообще намного легче, когда голова занята чем-то серьёзным, а не ерундой. В школе, конечно, решат, что он с катушек съехал или струсил после того однодневного исключения, но наплевать. А если кто будет слишком громко высказывать предположения, получит по зубам и вовсе перестанет высказываться.

Взяться за ум (или как там это называют родители и учителя?) оказалось не так уж сложно, хотя и скучно. Или скучно было именно поэтому — потому что легко? Таскаешься на уроки, читаешь учебники и сетевые энциклопедии, где нужная информация подобрана, аккуратно упакована и ещё бантиком повязана, и чтобы совсем уж доконать преподавателя своими блестящими знаниями делаешь домашние задания, а в качестве контрольного выстрела — соглашаешься на написание дополнительных докладов и индивидуальных работ. Учителя делают круглые глаза, одобрительно кивают, отпускают похвалы вроде той, что озвучил мистер Шустер незадолго до того матча… хотя нет, это уже лишнее, про события того матча можно и нужно забыть.

В своём рвении к исполнению рождественского зарока и забиванию головы полезной ерундой (вместо бесполезной и даже вредной) Дейв добрался до вершины ботаноидного Эвереста: до библиотеки — и было это задолго, очень задолго до того матча, воспоминания о котором тоже стоило бы отнести на помойку.

Интересно, думал Дейв, перелистывая порождённые воспалённой фантазией мегаломана страницы энциклопедии, кто-нибудь сдыхал тут от скуки, пыли и наводящей ужас почти загробной тишины? Если да, то здесь тогда настоящий Эверест — и промороженные знанием трупы во льду науки прилагаются.

Страницы неохотно переворачивались и оглушительно шуршали, один раз Дейв даже порезался о страницу и выругался, постаравшись сделать это как можно тише. Библиотекарша стараний не оценила и наградила Дейва взглядом маньяка-убийцы.

— Если вам необходима конкретная буква, найдите её через оглавление, — снисходительно проскрипела она, работник мать её, науки.

— Спасибо за совет, — отозвался Дейв тоном без-сопливых-знаем.

Он искал информацию для доклада по истории по — как там их? — гуситским войнам, что бы это ни значило. Можно было не выпендриваться и посмотреть в сети, но сейчас любой выпендрёж в тему. Неоткрытые пространства (вроде той же библиотеки) отвлекают.

— «С» после «м»?.. — пробормотал вслух Дейв. Библиотекарша, обладавшая, похоже, феноменальным слухом, выразительно указала на таблицу с алфавитом на противоположной стене. Похоже, Дейв тут был не первым, не очень твёрдо помнившим последовательность бу…

«Хаммел».

Какой на хрен Хаммел ещё?

«Иоганн Непомук», — ответила статья, невинно и услужливо подсовывая чёрно-белое изображение толстого мужика с белым воротником вместо шеи.

«А причёска даже похожа, — внезапно развеселился Дейв, — ему ещё нужен цветочек за ухом».

Карандаш для пририсовывания цветочка был под рукой, но только Дейв собрался изобразить первый лепесток: «Будет потом листать эту книжку, увидит…», — веселье стухло так же внезапно, как вспыхнуло. Карандаш покатился по столу, а Дейв торопливо перевернул страницу, чтоб убрать с глаз долой ни в чём не повинного австрийского композитора, чья фамилия случайно по написанию совпала… с другой фамилией.

Увидит! Какая ерунда. Он же сбежал уже, к этим тухлым извращенцам. Да и какая разница? Цветочки, извращенцы… Нужно искать информацию для доклада, а не фигнёй маяться. Цветочек он пририсовать решил!.. Чтоб донести своё сообщение кому-то, кому оно, это сообщение всё равно не дойдёт! Цветочек! Да за такое нужно самому себе в зубы дать. Цветочек…

Дейв сосредоточенно уставился на новооткрытую страницу. Смотрел он на неё долго, потом также быстро, как и предыдущую, перевернул…

…а потом озадаченная библиотекарша проводила взглядом взбешённого невесть чем старшеклассника, который после яростной игры в гляделки с энциклопедией вылетел за дверь с воплем: «Да там их целый десяток!»

Книга была открыта на статье о некоем Вальтере Гуммеле, австрийском музыковеде и педагоге.

Уроки литературы всегда были дурацкими. По своей сути эти уроки — самые дурацкие из всего школьного курса. За исключением, конечно, уроков испанского: этот язык легче выучить, чем младенческий лепет. Другой вопрос — зачем, когда являешься счастливым носителем английского? Но решение есть решение, рождественским зарокам не изменяют, и поэтому Дейв терпеливо высиживал уроки литературы с их удивительно глупыми темами.

Чем училка литературы похожа на школьного психолога? Серьёзным выражением лица, когда выдаёт охренительную дурь за предмет для размышлений.

Вот и сейчас. Игра в «назови цифру»:

— …и сейчас я буду называть ваши фамилии, а вы в ответ называйте номер от одного до ста пятидесяти четырёх. Уже взятые номера не повторяйте, а потому слушайте внимательно, что говорят другие.

Сколько нужно школьных психологов, чтобы вкрутить лампочку? Один, но лампочка должна хотеть закручиваться. Бородатая шутка. Чем такое повторять, лучше слушать, что там училка говорит. Сколько нужно учителей литературы, чтобы вкрутить лампочку? Один, но лампочка должна быть глухой, чтоб не взорваться от трепотни.

Этим соображением Дейв немедленно поделился с Азимио, сунув тому под локоть записочку.

«Не смешно, чувак, придумай посмешней».

«Сам придумай».

На листке, который Азимио вернул через пару минут, значилось:

«Один, но к нему ещё нужен школьный психолог. И лампочка закрутится сама, только бы её оставили в покое».

Это тоже было не особенно остроумно, но Дейв засмеялся, представив, как мисс Пилсберри буравит взглядом лампочку и та со страху принимается крутиться. Достойно фильма ужасов.

— Карофски.

— А?

— Дейв, назови номер от одного до ста пятидесяти четырёх.

— Сто пятьдесят четыре.

— Он уже занят.

— Тогда сто пятьдесят три.

— Тоже занят. — Она помолчала и прибавила: — Ты десятый в списке. Сто сорок пять тебя устроит? Он как раз свободен.

— Нет, давайте тогда… — Дейв посмотрел на потолок, потом на часы, которые показывали 11.27. — Двадцать семь пойдёт?

— Записываю.

Кто-то с парт-для-заучек беспричинно фыркнул.

— А что делать теперь?

— Объясню, когда дойду до конца списка.

Так и вышло, что вечером Дейв оказался наедине с двадцать седьмым сонетом У.Шекспира, который было задано выучить наизусть и рассказывать с выражением. Перечитав сонет первые три раза, Дейв сделал вывод, что герою плохо от недосыпа: бедняга не мог спать ночью, а днём много работал. И на черта это учить наизусть и с выражением? С выражением полного непонимания, разве что.

Мысленно острить было совсем не смешно, к тому же учить этот бред всё равно надо было. И Дейв попытался.

В пути устав и чтоб избыть заботу,

В постели я вкусить желаю сна,

Но мысли тут берутся за работу,

Когда работа тела свершена.

Первую строфу он начал было читать вслух, но от звука собственного голоса, декламирующего «с выражением-чтобы-это-ни-значило» древний пафос про бессонницу, Дейва быстро замутило. Вторую строфу он уже повторял про себя, и была она не про бессонницу:

И ревностным паломником далеко

В края твои к тебе они спешат.

Во тьму слепца мое взирает око,

И веки закрываться не хотят.

Часы на стене тикали, а на электронном циферблате беззвучно мигали, Дейву очень хотелось спать, и постепенно темнота за окном сливалась с темнотой из стишка, и это «ты», «к тебе» оттуда же как бы скрывалось за окном, пряталось (или растворялось) во мраке, казалось насмешливым, издевательским и непонятным, как путаные слова давно двинувшего кони стихоплёта. И хотелось открыть окно, и позвать это «ты» в комнату, чтоб оно, наконец, вышло на свет, чтоб увидеть его лицо, которое давно не видел, которое не было бы перепуганным, отстранённым, посмотреть в глаза, в которых не было бы презрения и страха, ни того, ни другого, ни ненав…

— О чёрт!.. — Дейв даже подпрыгнул на стуле. Его-то веки как раз очень охотно закрывались. Не спать, нельзя спать, потому что допотопный бред до конца не выучен, да ещё и сны от него какие-то соответственно бредовые. И тут уже было не до выкрутасов с заучиванием стишков про себя, нужно вслух, не то отрубишься снова. Дейв забубнил:

— И тут виденьем, зренью неподвластным, встает пред взором мысленным моим твой образ… что за фигня?

К третьей строфе стишок радикально повернул от про-бессонницу к про-любовный-бред. Потому что только влюблённый может маяться такой дурью, не спать всю ночь и прочее, хотя эту свою девчонку даже потрогать не может. Дейв вздохнул — и за себя, и за давно почившего страдальца:

— …блещущий алмазом ясным, — и ночи лик мне мнится молодым. Вот так днем - тело, мысли — по ночам, влюбленным, не дают покоя нам.

Дейв снова вздохнул. Этот тип, кажется, вовсе не страдал от разлуки, наоборот — ловил кайф от этих воспоминаний, придурок. Или он боялся с ней встретиться? Может, она его терпеть не может? Или у неё шкафообразный бойфренд, а поэт этот, видать, задохлик, который ничего тяжелей ручки в руках не держал. Всякое ж в жизни бывает. Всё равно придурок. Потренировался бы, пару приёмов бы выучил, да и врезал этому шкафу. Девчонкам нравится, когда за них дерутся. Наверное. Главное, не с ними. Хотя с ними и не нужно. Девчонки — это нормально.

Самое печальное и дурацкое — то, что Дейв не лёг спать, когда доучил домашнее задание, хотя мог бы, но как всегда бывает, дозволенный сон, как и дозволенные мысли, предпочитает смыться куда-нибудь, где найти их было уже нельзя. С дозволенностью Дейву вообще не везло. Вот хотя бы те же девчонки.

В какой-то странной полудрёме Дейв сидел над распечатанным листком с сонетом, задумчиво чёркая какие-то кривоватые завитки и квадратики вокруг слов. Но спать не шёл.

После бессонной ночи мир вокруг обычно выглядит, как будто его пожевали и выплюнули. И ты сам чувствуешь себя слегка недожёванным. Дейв вяло отмахивался от Азимио и его расспросов о самочувствии, тот, кстати, выглядел бодрым, свеженьким и заунывно бубнил какую-то чушь о том, что он зовёт смерть и что-то ещё в том же духе.

— Какую смерть, ты о чём, братан? — попытался поддержать разговор Дейв, когда Азимио пошёл на второй круг.

— Мне видеть невтерпёж, — закатил глаза Азимио, — достоинство, что просит подаянья…

— Чего?

— Над простотой глумящуюся ложь, — завыл в ответ Азимио, — ничтожество в роскошном одеянье!

— В тебя инопланетяне вселились?

— Это домашнее задание по литературе, братан. А тебе что попалось?

— Про бессонницу, — не стал вдаваться в детали Дейв.

— И совершенству ложный приговор, — кивнул Азимио, а дальше продолжил, скроив какую-то плотоядную гримасу: — И девственность, поруганную грубо!

— Да что ты орёшь всё время? И кто её поругал, это дев… как там?

— Это обобщение, братан. Мир такой, понимаешь? Ругает кого ни попадя. Но некоторых за дело.

Урок, впрочем, проходил неожиданно с пользой. Училка, наплевав на алфавит, вызывала желающих. Один за другим поднимались ботаноиды с первых парт и жизнерадостно декламировали свои стишки, смысл которых был тёмен, а звучали они до того похоже, что казалось, будто ботаноидов не десяток, а всего один — большой и длинный ботаноид, он гудел над ухом Дейва, то невразумительно спрашивая что-то, а потом сам себе отвечая, то заунывно бубня о радости чего-то там. Дейв мирно спал с открытыми глазами (и в этом заключалась польза от урока), игнорируя голос училки, уже минуту звавшей его то по фамилии, то по имени, и ощутимые тычки в бок от Азимио. К реальности его вернуло чьё-то ржание. И только после этого слова училки обрели смысл:

— У тебя двадцать седьмой, Дейв. Ты же выучил?

— А… да.

— И с выражением, пожалуйста.

«С выражением непонимания», — повторил вчерашнюю и уже слегка протухшую шутку Дейв и стал декламировать. Оказалось, что вечерне-ночные усилия не пропали даром, и он всё запомнил. Строки приходили вместе со вчерашними образами и мыслями. Бессонница, темнота за окном, кто-то, «ты», скрывающийся там, потом внезапной вспышкой сияние вокруг этого «ты», невозможность с ним поговорить, невозможность увидеть, объяснить, невозможность что-то изменить, потому что поздно, да и никогда не было вовремя. Ненормальность не бывает своевременной. И её нельзя объяснить, её можно только скрыть, чтоб никто не увидел, чтоб ты сам не увидел и поскорей забыл.

— …блещущий алмазом ясным, — Дейв запнулся. — Блещущий алмазом ясным… блещущий… алмазом…

На стол плюхнулся мятый самолётик. Кто-то торопился сложить его, и одно из крыльев было надорвано в спешке.

— И ночи лик… — подсказала училка, которая слушала очень внимательно.

— Пошёл он нафиг, — не очень в рифму подытожил Дейв и, схватив самолётик, покинул класс. Потом его вызовут к директору, который будет выпучивать глаза и возмущаться, но это фигня. Его-не-отчислили и за что похуже, и теперь пронесёт. И, кстати, с учением покончено — ни черта оно не помогает, только хуже становится. Грёбаный Шекспир, зачем вообще нужны эти допотопные идиоты с их метаниями?

«…твой образ, блещущий алмазом ясным. И ночи лик… ночи лик… да что ж там дальше было? Ночи лик… Твой образ, блещущий алмазом ясным. И ночи лик… надо было забрать листок из класса… ночи лик… ночи лик…»

Дейв шёл к своему шкафчику —

(«…ночи лик… ночи лик… как же дальше?»)

— собираясь уйти сегодня с занятий, потому что не помогает, не отвлекает, а только хуже делает эта учёба.

(«алмазом ясным… блещущий алмазом ясным…»)

Кому оно надо в таком случае?

(«…и ночи лик… лик… ночи, мать его, лик…»)

И почему код не подходит? Они что, цифры сменили и не предупредили, уроды? И как ему теперь вещи забрать?

(«…ночи лик… ночи лик… ночи лик… ночи лик… ночи лик… ночи лик… »)

Дейв ругнулся и собрался уже сам идти к Фиггинсу с битой наперевес, как вдруг понял — не увидел, а скорее почувствовал, что это не его шкафчик, и даже не отдел, где находится его шкафчик, его отдел — за поворотом, дальше, он просто до него не дошёл, он остановился у шкафчика —

(«…твой образ, блещущий… блещущий алмазом ясным…»)

— то есть бывшего шкафчика…

(«твой образ, твой, твой, твой, твой образ… грёбаный твой образ, и Шекспир, и стишки, и ночь, и лик, и образ, и алмазы»).

— Мать твою к чёртовой бабушке! — во весь голос заорал Дейв и двинул кулаком по дверце так, что металл слегка погнулся.

И никому. Нельзя. Объяснить. Потому что никому. Нельзя. Рассказать. Даже просто рассказать. Говорят, так легче, но не сейчас и не Дейву. Наверное, ночи лик освещён сиянием этих алмазов, то есть светом от его кожи, лица, всего тела, то есть её, это же не о Дейве, а о Шекспире, а значит, о девчонке — большая разница. В этом вся разница.

А потом — всё равно коридор был пустым, его никто не услышит и не увидит, а если увидит, долго не проживёт, — прижался лбом к сжатому кулаку и заплакал.

Современные школьники думают, что разбираются во всём, что им всё по плечу и ясно с самого рождения, а значит, совет школьного психолога совершенно не нужен. Конечно, так думают не все. Некоторые, особенно отчаявшиеся, столкнувшиеся с непредвиденными, невмещающимися в их прежние представления сложностями, приходят к Эмме Пилсберри, задают вопросы о любви, статусе… главным образом, о любви и статусе. Что ещё интересует подростков? Как-то Финн Хадсон интересовался вопросами религии, но это скорей исключение.

И когда они всё-таки приходят и задают вопросы, Эмма их выслушивает, старается понять их проблему, иногда даёт совет, а чаще — буклет. У неё есть буклетики на все случаи жизни. Красиво отпечатанные, аккуратно сложенные, рассортированные в алфавитном порядке и по степени важности, они только ждут, когда придёт их очередь приносить пользу и облегчать страдания измученных подростков.

В тот день несколько буклетиков ждала ужасная участь. «Просто кошмарная», — повторила про себя Эмма, когда всё уже было позади, и маленькими глоточками запила двойную дозу успокоительного.

Потом, когда сердце перестанет так колотиться, надо будет продезинфицировать стойку для бумаг и рассказать обо всём Уиллу. Его наверняка заинтересует это жуткое происшествие.

Честно говоря, Эмма не сразу поняла, что происходит, да и произошло оно слишком быстро, чтобы хотя бы закричать, позвать на помощь, защитить буклетики и себя хоть каким-то образом. Это уже потом, после двойной дозы успокоительного, беседы с Уиллом и подробного размышления, Эмма поняла, что у чудовища, ввалившегося в её кабинет посреди занятия, были красные, но не от припадка неконтролируемой ярости, а будто заплаканные, глаза, вид маньяка, вдруг осознавшего, что Джека Потрошителя из него не получится, потому что все проститутки срочно раскаялись, к тому же это был Дейв Карофски, с его «ну согласись, Уилл, гадкой репутацией», а взял он «Уилл, ты не поверишь!» буклетики «Неразделённая любовь: что с этим делать?».

— Теперь ответь мне, пожалуйста, Уилл, потому что я очень боюсь: стоит ли мне прямо сейчас идти к Фиггинсу и просить его оплатить мне личного телохранителя?

— Но, Эмма, — Уилл принялся ерошить волосы, — неужели ты думаешь, что Дейв влюбился… в тебя?

— Нет, Уилл! Я боюсь, что буклет не поможет! — Она понизила голос. — И тогда твой Дейв, как ты его называешь, вернётся отомстить!

— Эмма… — на секунду Уилл сбился, потому что глаза Эммы, и без того огромные, от страха стали какими-то совсем уж необыкновенными, — ты преувеличиваешь, парень просто запутался. Видишь, любит кого-то, а она ему не отвечает. Обыкновенный подросток. Нормальный подросток. С кем не бывает? Ну, неразделённой любви.

Эмма кивнула. Нервно — хотя успокоительное уже действовало. То, как Уилл говорил о неразделённой любви… нужно было скорей закончить этот разговор, пока он не свернул в какую-нибудь неправильную сторону, о которой потом придётся рассказать Карлу.

«Неразделённая любовь: что с этим делать?»

Написано огромными буквами как для дегенератов, которые вчера только читать научились. Верней — судя по розовому цвету этих букв и цыплячьему фону — для дегенераток. Но не будем судить о книге по обложке, заглянем внутрь, иначе есть риск блевануть прямо на буклетик, а потом идти к мисс Пилсберри за новой порцией. Может, внутри розового поменьше, а букв — в количественном смысле, а не по размеру — побольше.

«Дорогой друг!

Ты влюбился в первый раз, и это значит, что ты взрослеешь. Перед тобой открывается прежде неведомый мир необыкновенных чувств и переживаний».

Букв стало больше, тут желание Дейва исполнилось. Но содержание… Он как будто слышал понимающий голос мисс Пилсберри, и от этого мутило даже сильней, чем от розовых букв на обложке.

Под «необыкновенными переживаниями» были нарисованы три сердечка, причём одно разбитое. Нет, это определённо не то, о чём нужно читать. Дейв повертел буклетик, выискивая какие-нибудь рекомендации по пресечению этих «необыкновенных ч. и п.». И рекомендации неожиданно отыскались: на предпоследней странице, написанные тем же розовым, но зато довольно много.

— «Дорогой друг! — стал читать вслух Дейв. — Если ты окончательно убедился, что любовь твоя безответна, не отчаивайся. Даже неразделённое чувство обогащает твою душу. А пока мы дадим тебе несколько советов, как отвлечься и обратить во благо то, что до сих пор, возможно, только мучило тебя».

«Первый совет!» Дейву не подошёл, хотя и был написан самыми большими буквами, да ещё и подчёркнут три раза. Там говорилось о том, что нужно постараться больше времени уделять учёбе. «Плавали, знаем», — буркнул Дейв и перешёл ко второму совету.

— «Наш мир так разнообразен! Он предоставляет тебе самые широкие возможности самореализации. Ты знаешь, что такое самореализация?».. Да уж не дебил, знаю. «…найди себе новое увлечение, открой в себе новый талант».

Список талантов и увлечений, которые по уверениям буклетика чудесным образом таились в Дейве, приводился ниже.

«1. Если ты по природе спокойный и усидчивый человек, то коллекционирование…» Нет уж, этот талант в Дейве точно не таился. Дальше…

«2. Путешествия! Каждый уикэнд ты садишься на свой велосипед и едешь куда глаза глядят, там ты откроешь…» Куда глядят в последнее время глаза Дейва и что он там откроет, Дейв и без буклетика знал, нет, в таком случае надо прямо на Южный Полюс педали крутить, жить среди пингвинов и белых медведей. Дальше…

«3. Дорогой друг, стань читателем, ведь в книгах — волшебный…» Бред там волшебный и опасный для психики. Плавали, знаем ваши книжки. Дальше…

«4. Стань киноманом! Научись понимать язык кино, узнай больше о том, как снимают фильмы…» Четвёртый пункт, даже не дочитав, Дейв отметил крестиком.

«5. Заведи себе новых друзей! Как знать, может, один из них заставит тебя забыть о неразделённом чувстве…» Фигня для извращенцев.

На последней странице буквы неожиданно стали чёрными.

«Не пытайся, — было написано этими приятного цвета буквами, — увлекаться тем, о чём впоследствии будешь жалеть. Наркотики и алкоголь не помогут тебе справиться с проблемой, а только создадут новые».

— …девочки думают, что кино это только для поцелуев на заднем ряду.

— А оно… не для этого?

— Некоторые фильмы способны перевернуть всю жизнь. Их просто нельзя смотреть невнимательно… или целоваться. Это вроде как принижает их важность.

— Фильмы важней поцелуев? Нет, иногда интересно на погони посмотреть… или про космос, знаешь… но если рядом девчонка…

— Можно и с ней смотреть! Если она поймёт, конечно. Девчонки только о поцелуях и думают… хотя у меня не очень богатый опыт. Но если бы я не смотрел на экран, а целовался, когда на'ви сражались против землян, я бы многое в своей жизни потерял, точно тебе говорю.

— Земляне победили?

— Финн! Ты ничем не лучше девчонок.

— Ладно тебе… а земляне, что ли, плохими были? И кто победил?

Но Сэм не успел ответить. Жизнерадостные разговорчики часто стухают, если появляется кто-то не такой жизнерадостный. Кто-то, кто, по общему мнению, до сих пор не может уняться и, потеряв возможность мучить и издеваться над предметом ненависти, срывает свою беспричинную злобу на его вещах — или его бывших вещах, вроде школьного шкафчика. Потому что откуда бы ещё взяться на дверце такой большой вмятине?

Как свечка от сквозняка стухла болтовня Сэма и Финна. Зловещая тень зла, чёрные тучи, набежавшие на солнце и всё такое. В общем, они смолкли, едва заметили, что Дейв стоит неподалёку. Лишь бы не догадались, что он подслушивает ту чушь, которую они оба несли.

Четвёртому пункту из волшебного списка буклетика мисс Пилсберри можно дать шанс, решил Дейв. Если он убьёт один вечер на кинотеатр, вреда не будет точно. Что ему может понравиться и тем более увлечь до киномании, Дейв не знал. Фильмы он вообще смотрел крайне редко, интерес к актёрам и режиссёрам считал уделом детишек, девчонок или гомиков, а потому, немного поразмыслив, решил пойти в кино на не-важно-какой-сеанс. На ближайший по времени.

И не забыть надеть тёмные очки, чтоб никто не узнал.

Потом Дейв никак не мог вспомнить ни название фильма, ни тем более сюжет. А начиналось всё довольно безобидно и даже многообещающе: на экране кто-то в кого-то палил со всей дури… Или это была всё ещё реклама? В любом случае, хорошо палил.

Зал к тому же был полупустой, Дейв заметил, что ряд перед ним свободен полностью. Вот и правильно: чем меньше людей, тем меньше вероятность встретить кого-то знакомого, а потом объяснять ему, что Дейв Карофски забыл один в кинотеатре, да ещё в будний день.

Пожалуй, решил Дейв, тёмные очки уже можно снять.

Но вот это, мать его, была как раз плохая, просто мерзейшая идея. Потому что лучше бы Дейв так и сидел в очках. Лучше бы он вообще ослеп. Или вообще взорвал бы этот кинотеатр. Потому что через ряд от Дейва-начинающего-киномана очень скоро сели двое опоздавших. Из тех, наверное, кто приходит за час, а потом торчат в кафе у кинотеатра и в результа…

…на экране замелькали титры, в зале на пару мгновений стало светлей и Дейв разглядел двоих, припёршихся с опозданием. Грёбаная парочка. Из тех, что ходят на сеансы, чтобы пообжиматься. Нет, не просто грёбаная парочка. Хаммел с его сопливым приятелем. Мать его. Мать их. Нужно было срочно подобрать выражение покрепче, а заодно надеть тёмные очки, но выражение не подбиралось, а в тёмных очках в кинозале ни один дурак не сидит, особенно если не хочет показаться дураком. Это просто смешно.

Титры уже шли на фоне начинающегося действия, но Дейв не мог сосредоточиться на происходящем в том, ни на что путное не годном, кем-то придуманном мире, Дейв застыл в кресле, врос в сидение и думал-думал-думал-думал — как бы уйти так, чтобы не привлечь внимание, как бы так тихо уйти, убраться из этого кинотеатра, а потом желательно из этой части города, чтобы ни в коем случае не быть замеченным, как бы так…

Но тихо уйти, исчезнуть, раствориться в воздухе, провалиться сквозь землю не представлялось возможным. Они всё равно увидят. Могут увидеть. Кто-нибудь случайно оглянётся и…

Мать их. Мать-её-Пилсберри вместе с брошюрками. Кто, кстати, автор этой розовобуквенной хрени? Надо бы подослать ему бомбу потом. Или лучше принести лично. И открытку с подробным изложением причин прислать на могилку.

Но это потом. А сейчас, раз уже нельзя раствориться в воздухе, не привлекая лишнего внимания, нужно смотреть фильм. Дадим ещё один — самый малюсенький шансик розовобуквенному брошюристу и тупым идейкам недоделка Эванса.

О чём-то шепчутся. Эти двое впереди о чём-то шепчутся. Дейв почти неосознанно напрягся, прислушиваясь, даже подался вперёд. Но в фильме как раз кто-то орал во весь голос, а потому перешёптывания этих-двоих-впереди тонули в воплях. Могли бы и не шептаться посреди сеанса.

Почему в зале не может упасть потолок, который раздавил бы этих двоих?

Потом вопли стихли и экран посветлел. Дейв едва видел происходящее там, сосредоточенно следя за двумя макушками впереди, ожидая каждое мгновение, что та, которая немного светлей вот-вот склонится к той, которая темней. Или наоборот. Всё равно.

Пусть упадёт потолок. И Дейв без особой надежды поднял голову, чтоб проверить: вдруг уже падает?..

Не уследил. Рука подружки уже лежала на спинке сиденья Хаммела, а тот пытался придвинуться, но проектировавший кресла блюститель нравов приделал ручки, мешавшие извращенцам и больным. Правильно сделал.

Они же не начнут целоваться?

Тогда потолок точно обрушится. Не может не обрушиться. Не может не…

Опять о чём-то шепчутся, но головы на достаточно далёком расстоянии. Извращенцы. Ненормальные.

Почему потолок ещё на месте?

Экран потемнел. Макушки впереди — обе, и тёмная, и светлая, — утонули во мраке. Стало так темно, что Дейв мог бы встать со своего места, перегнуться через сиденье впереди и дотянуться до светлой макушки, не боясь, что кто-то увидит его. Он бы не ошибся и не влез пальцами в прилизанную причёску подружки. Протянуть руку, провести по светлым волосам. Они мягкие, Дейв точно помнил: мягкие. И запах помнил. Это шампунь или запах самих волос? Или кожи? Или той фигни, которой он брызгается?

Экран неожиданно залил яркий свет, и почему-то наступила напряжённая тишина.

…а заодно можно свернуть подружкину руку — ту, которая до сих пор была небрежно закинута на спинку соседнего сиденья. Бесит. Отвлекает. От фильма.

Они снова начали шептаться. И теперь, в тишине, если прислушаться, можно было услышать — нет, не слова, просто знакомые интонации, которые до потемнения в глазах бесили Дейва, в школе он слышал их постоянно. Некоторое время назад. Во всех углах. Они очень заразные, эти интонации: и сейчас Дейв иногда их слышит, они будто передаются по воздуху, как болезнь. До сих пор звучат в школе. Весь хоровой загон ими злоупотребляет.

Пусть прекратят шептаться. Мешает. Смотреть. Фильм.

Прекратили.

И Хаммел даже вперёд подался. Наверное, происходящее на экране приближалось к развязке. Наконец-то. Нельзя делать такие длинные фильмы. Когда-то они длились всего минуту или две. Хорошее было время. Не успеешь заскучать. Но пусть подаётся вперёд, пусть хоть на другой ряд пересядет, там видно лучше. Ещё лучше — пусть просто свалит из кинотеатра, тогда можно будет объяснить подружке, что нельзя мешать смотреть фильм. Это невежливо. При Хаммеле объяснить не выйдет.

Когда по экрану поползли титры, Дейв понял, какую допустил ошибку: нужно было самому валить отсюда, пока на экране происходило что-то настолько интересное, что Хаммел даже отлип от своей подружки. Тогда бы никто его и не заметил бы. А что фильм недосмотрен — ерунда. Всё равно эти двое не затыкались весь сеанс и мешали хотя бы слово разобрать. Но теперь момент упущен. Теперь нужно ждать, пока эти двое выйдут, да ещё и надеяться, чтоб они выходили через ту дверь, которая впереди и ни разу не оглянулись. Ни разу. Даже если потолок начнёт падать.

В зале загорелся свет. Теперь парочку впереди было видно как на ладони, и от этого хотелось раздолбать парочку кресел. Дейв надел тёмные очки и накинул на голову капюшон. Сейчас он выглядит как идиот, но это ненадолго, пусть только эти двое…

…пошли к противоположному выходу!

Пусть только они…

…ни разу не обернулись!

Слишком заняты разговором были. Слишком близко шли. Почти под руку. Дейв не сводил с них взгляда, пытаясь угадать, держатся ли эти два извращенца за руки. Но в глазах почему-то потемнело. Конечно. Вредно смотреть на извращенцев.

Кинотеатр Дейв покинул незамеченным. И это было единственной удачей за весь вечер.

Стоило признать, что рецептик номер четыре не сработал. Но, может, он просто не на тот фильм пошёл? Он просто оказался неинтересным. Скучным. Примитивным, да. И наверняка про моду или тупые песенки. На какие ещё может ходить Хаммел с подружкой?

«Эй, парень, сними очки, тебе в них дождь не видно!»

Парочка незнакомых развязных девиц на углу за кинотеатром оборжала Дейва с головы до ног. Вот ещё один минус идиотского совета номер четыре.

На любовь есть несколько взглядов.

Ты только посмотри на Пакермана. Судя по всему, по его мнению, любовь должна быть всепоглощающей. Или подавляющей. Она должна уподобляться борцу на ринге, который прижмёт тебя к полу, скрутит руки, сдавит рёбра так, что вылезут глаза, возможно даже убьёт… Оригинальная точка зрения.

Пакерман при каждой возможности пялится на Лорен Зайсис. Не на задницу Лорен Зайсис, не на сиськи Лорен Зайсис, а, страшно сказать, на неё целиком. Как у него только глаз хватает! Он просто пожирает её взглядом, пока она уничтожает шоколад. И это противоречит законам природы, по которым бóльшие должны пожирать меньших. Пакерман похож на креветку, влюблённую в кита-убийцу Ну хорошо, на королевскую креветку.

— Такое точно не по мне, братан.

— И тебя можно понять. Но я к тому это говорю, что Пакерман похож сейчас на счастливого идиота.

— Он всегда похож на идиота.

— Сейчас — на счастливого. А ты на идиота не похож, зато недовольный какой-то.

— Ты мне предлагаешь пристать к Зайсис? Я не самоубийца.

— Нет, братан. Ты не ухватил мою мысль. Слушай дальше.

Или Финн. Как бездомный щенок-извращенец, который идёт к каждой юбке, лишь бы она была достаточно короткой. Содержимое юбки его, кажется, заботит гораздо меньше её длины. Зато у него, кажется, других проблем нет.

— Это потому что ни одна из них не залетела. Пока. Хадсон для меня не пример. Что ещё?

— Не тупи. Я о том, что Финн по-своему тоже счастлив. А отмороженный он по жизни, но сейчас в нём искра есть. Усёк?

— Угу. Лучше быть блохастым, чем без подружки. Шучу. Дальше?

Да хотя бы этот недоделок в коляске. Он, конечно, недоделок, но девчонки и на него западают. Бриттани, конечно, со всеми, но на него, кажется, запала сильно. Он, вон, храбриться стал, обнаглел. Девчонки сил придали. Любой на его месте предпочёл бы сдохнуть под кроватью, а он живёт себе и радуется. А всё почему? Девчонки служат источником жизни!

— А футбол? И друзья? Не служат?

— Футбол — это для карьеры. Чтоб с колледжем проблем не было. А друзья — это другое. Понимание, все дела. Но без девчонок мы сдохнем от переизбытка гормонов. И ещё девчонки — это Мотивация.

Посмотри на Сэма. Чем бы он был без романа с Квинн? Ты скажешь сейчас — футболистом, а я скажу, что в команду он пошёл, потому что это престижно, а девчонки с ума сходят от престижных. Ты скажешь, Сэм был бы всё также помешан на гантелях, а я тебе отвечу — это всё девчонки, они обожают пресс с кубиками. С ним даже лягушачий рот — не проблема, а типа изюминка.

— Квинн шлюха. Теперь это всем известно. А у Эванса цвет волос такой, что я б на его месте брился налысо, чтоб за педика не принимали.

— Тебя и так не примут. И не тупи, давай, включи мозг, он точно есть под твоим толстым черепом.

— Представь, что нет. Что ты мне втираешь, говори прямо уже.

— Девчонки — это бла-а-а-аго, братан!

Дейв не нашёлся даже, что ответить. Тему нужно было поменять ещё полчаса назад, но, слушая рассуждения друга, Дейв чувствовал себя как лягушка в киселе. Можно только трепыхаться, чтоб не захлебнуться в сладкой жиже, но вылезти полностью не получается.

С чего вообще Азимио начал трепать языком? Ну конечно. Дейв ляпнул, что раз наступил февраль, то скоро все помешаются. А до этого ещё рассказал о ржущих девчонках, о том, какими они были развязными, о том, как это противно, когда девушка ведёт себя как шлюшка и выглядит как шлюшка. Хотя хуже всего, конечно, когда выглядит как шлюшка, а на деле недотрога. «Тебе, что ли, нравится Берри?» — спросил тогда Азимио, сочувственно покивал и, не заметив даже охреневшее выражение лица Дейва, пустился в свои рассуждения.

Вот так и получилось, что через несколько дней после неудачной попытки имени п.4 Дейв решил найти себе подружку. Пункт 4 тут, конечно, не при делах. Тут главное разубедить Азимио в его неожиданном выводе насчёт Берри. Во-первых, Берри — это хоровой гей-клуб, а там всё девчонки порченые, во-вторых, Берри — это почти зоофилия, с её-то свитерами.

Но только как это вообще делается? Дейв вспомнил свой не особенно удачный опыт с Бриттани, а больше ничего и не вспоминалась, потому что нечего было вспоминать. А опыт с Бриттани разной степени удачности был у всех в школе, а если не Бриттани? У Азимио на этот счёт мнение было простое: зови любую, какая девушка откажется поесть в «Брэдстикс»? Разве что полная дура, но таких Дейву даром не надо. А потом что? И на этот счёт у приятеля была рекомендация: «Ты просто приведи её туда, а дальше оно само пойдёт», — и подмигнул.

«Ничто не предвещало беды. Была пятница, тринадцатое число».

Ещё одна бородатая шутка из бесконечных запасов памяти, которая и сама умеет пошутить. Подбросила сейчас эту тупую шутку и отрубила соображалку, предоставив Дейву отличную возможность сверлить взглядом до боли знакомую парочку и наслаждаться лучшим из сбоев в матрице. Парочка Дейва не замечала — не без некоторых усилий с его стороны, что уж утаивать. Пришлось немного поиграть в прятки за колоннами, что, наверное, со стороны выглядело странно, зато сработало, да ещё и в обоих направлениях: они не могли видеть Дейва, Дейв едва видел их. Только плечо и руку Хаммела — и почему он так манерно держит чашку? И зачем постоянно жестикулирует, даже с этой чашкой? Взмах вверх, плавно вниз, снова вверх, отставить мизинец, вверх-вниз, по широкой дуге, замереть на две секунды, снова вверх-вниз. Как только не расплескал что он там пьёт! И какого чёрта он припёрся на — и-думать-такое-мерзко — свидание в этой вонючей форме? Он же вечно переодевается во что-нибудь, а тут ходит в одном и том же. Как до сих пор не повесился ко всеобщему облегчению?

Если сосредоточиться и тщательно фильтровать стоящий в заведении гул, то можно разобрать знакомый голос со знакомыми интонациями.

— …посмотреть матч? Блейн, ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Я тебе говорил. Я люблю футбол.

— Я думал, что ты просто пытаешься произвести впечатление. Это же такое опровержение распространённого шаблона.

— Нет, я, в самом деле, люблю футбол.

— И… ты разбираешься в его правилах?

— Конечно! А зачем смотреть, если не понимаешь, что происходит?

— Я играл, не понимая, что происходит.

— Смотреть — это другое. Тут нужно разбираться, иначе не почувствуешь драйва, азарта. Страсти.

— Страсти?

— Я сейчас тебе объясню. Правила несложные.

— О нет…

— У тебя есть ручка? А, у меня есть. Представь, что салфетка — это футбольное поле…

— Даже представлять не хочу.

— Не будь занудой, Курт, смотри: это поле. Сейчас я проведу несколько линий… ой! Дай другую салфетку, а то на этом поле образовалась дыра.

— Пусть туда упадут все футболисты, а мы, наконец, поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

Футбольная салфетка. Что за дерьмо? С чего это педик рассуждает о футболе? Другой хотя бы честно сопротивляется. И на черта он насильно объясняет? Если неинтересно, то неинтересно, что, поговорить больше не о чем? И нечего педику рассуждать о футболе. Пошёл бы и переоделся, он что, и спит в этой тухлой форме? Что он там бред несёт? Лезут всякие недоразвитые в болельщики, а потом из-за них проигрываешь. Плохо болеют. Больные. Точно, он выглядит как тяжелобольной или уже умирающий в этой его униформе. Это о каком матче он соловьём разливается? Дохлый соловей. Не припрутся же они на матч на следующей неделе! Нечего им там делать. Особенно ему. Из-за таких вот недоразвитых болельщиков Бист и орёт на них постоянно.

— Эй, — неожиданно прозвучал чей-то, не особенно знакомый голос. — Эй, Карофски! Земля на связи.

— Что?

Он не без труда сосредоточил взгляд на сидевшей напротив девушке.

— Карофски, ты зачем меня сюда привёл? Чтоб молчать и смотреть в пространство? Дерьмовое это какое-то свидание.

— Свидание? Кто сказал, что это свидание? Просто говорят о футболе.

— Что? А мы о чём-нибудь говорить будем?

— Слушай, отвали. Протрепались весь вечер, и я понял, что в футболе ты ни хрена не шаришь. Я пошёл.

После взлёта по законам гравитации шлёпнешься обязательно. И чем лучше леталось, тем больше будет та куча дерьма, в которую ты попадешь затем со всего размаху. И можно, конечно, летать себе и радоваться, но потом-то всё равно придётся в дерьмо нырять. И в соответствии с законами гравитации неделя после победного матча выдалась самой поганой за последний год.

Все вокруг ходили на ушах от радости и гордости, обзываться на лузеров из хора недоделками вмиг стало дурным тоном, но хуже всего был неизменно выжидающий взгляд Финна, который теперь преследовал Дейва постоянно. Взгляд преследовал, не Финн. И ещё его дурацкое предложение, на которое у Дейва за неделю накопилось много ответов, первейшим из которых было дать в морду Финну, чтоб не предлагал больше. Хотя он больше и не предлагал.

Но какая разница, если его слова не смолкая жужжали в голове Дейва, а взгляд — выжидающий и уже-почти-понимающий-всё — преследовал, преследовал, преследовал. Сколько потребуется Финну, чтоб сложить два и два? Один маленький шажок, одно несложное вычисление, а потом один совсем простой вопрос, заданный тому, кого он, скорей всего, видит каждый вечер. Или каждую ночь? Хотя тогда Хаммел не шатался бы повсюду со своей смазливой подружкой. Или шатался бы?.. Нет, это последнее, о чём стоило думать. Иначе шажок станет ещё короче, а вычисление слишком уж простым.

Дейв презрительно относился к дню святого Валентина, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что именно этот тупой праздник спас его от шажочков и вычислений Хадсона. И раз уж спас, то надо было довести до конца начатое. Может, со следующей недели снова вспомнить про учёбу? Или сходить на другой фильм, который вдруг окажется поинтересней? Или пригласить на свидание не такую тупую болтушку? Что ещё советовал розовобуквенный автор?

— …вечеринка.

— Что?

— Братан, ты где летаешь? Мы решили устроить вечеринку в честь победы.

— Победа уже поросла плесенью.

— Это у тебя настроение плесенью поросло! Ты когда веселился в последний раз?

— На матче.

— Вот. Пора повторить! Только без грима.

— Я и был без грима.

— Зато мы нет. Короче, ты придёшь? Сегодня вечером у меня. Родители свалили на три дня. Такой шанс нельзя упускать.

— Что делать будем?

— Ну ты как младенец, братан! У отца есть кое-какие запасы в буфете. А у меня есть ключик, о котором он даже не подозревает.

Идея показалась Дейву откровенно плохой. Он довольно смутно представлял, какое воздействие на него может оказать алкоголь, а уж пить в компании с недоумками из команды и с догадливым Азимио казалось рискованным втройне. А только делать вид, что пьёшь, тоже дурацкая затея. Будешь как баран среди свиней.

Оставив разочарованного отказом Азимио, Дейв вернулся домой, не без труда отыскал под кроватью буклетик и решил снова в него вчитаться. Вместе с пыльными буклетиками из-под кровати выкатилась смятая бумажка, бывшая когда-то самолётиком. На неё Дейв и не взглянул.

Розовенькое, розовенькое, розовенькое, о, вот и приятные буквы.

«Не пытайся увлекаться тем, о чём впоследствии будешь жалеть. Наркотики и алкоголь не помогут тебе справиться с проблемой, а только создадут новые».

Создадут новые, ха! Хотел бы Дейв посмотреть, каких проблем в его жизни пока не было. Из чистого любопытства. А вдруг удивят? Мысль о проблемах пришла в голову Дейва не одна, такие мысли приходят либо с мигренью, либо с целой толпой неприятных воспоминаний, среди которых одним из самых свежих, отвратительных и прилипчивых была рука с чашкой, которая плавно взлетала и опускалась. Чёртов гипноз!

— «…и ночи лик мне мнится молодым», — неожиданно произнёс вслух Дейв. Ну, вот откуда оно? Нарочно не придумаешь! Проклятые строчки всплыли в голове совершенно неожиданно, причём те самые — от которых Дейв едва не спятил. Вот и доказательство того, насколько вредно учиться. И тут Дейв вспомнил, что это за бумажный самолётик валялся у него под кроватью. И ещё вспомнил, что так и не развернул его. В тот день — после фиаско с чтением сонета — Дейв вернулся домой, вытряхнул из карманов похищенные у мисс Пилсберри буклеты, а вместе с ними выпала, наверное, и записка… или это рисунок? Вот уроды. Если они намалевали там карикатуру на него, Дейва, или написали что-то оскорбительное, то могут прощаться с жизнью прямо сейчас. Дейв выяснит автора по траектории полёта самолётика и сунет ему ручку в…

«20».

Записка отличалась редкой лаконичностью. И это было ещё хуже, потому что убивать неизвестного автора теперь было просто не за что. Хотя хотелось его найти и прижать к стене с вопросом, что, мать его, такое двадцать? Это же урок грёбаной литературы, а не арифметика детсадовская! Двадцать. Двадцать. Двадцать предназначенных Дейву оскорблений придумал неизвестный строитель самолётика? Двадцать раз хочет получить по морде? Двадцать раз Шекспир перевернулся в гробу, пока Дейв читал его сонет…

Вот оно. Сонет номер двадцать. У Шекспира ж не хватило фантазии придумать стишкам названия получше, он их просто нумеровал. И строитель самолётика рекомендовал Дейву прочитать двадцатый. Может, это какая-то ботанская девчонка, которой понравилось, как Дейв позорился с бессонницей и ликом ночи? И она советует прочитать заодно и двадцатый… дура какая-то, ну ладно, за такое шею не сворачивают. Может даже Дейв позовёт её на типа свидание. Она-то трепаться про футбол не будет. Только не в «Брэдстикс», а в какое-нибудь захудалое местечко, где плохо пахнет и плохое обслуживание.

А, вот и мистер Гугл со ссылкой на сонеты. Теперь пара кликов мышкой и…

«Лик женщины, но строже, совершенней

Природы изваяло мастерство.

По-женски ты красив, но чужд измене,

Царь и царица сердца моего.

Твой нежный взор…»

То есть выходит, что Шекспир ещё и гомик. И этот «облик, блещущий алмазом ясным», который мешал Дейву спать, это чей облик? Желание приглашать анонимную ботанскую девчонку на свидание пропало. Зато с новой силой возродилось желание кого-нибудь убить. Всё равно кого.

Дейв, не моргая смотреть на мерцающий экран, и витиеватые и сложнопонимаемые строчки, основной смысл которых был всё ж предельно ясен, расползались перед глазами. Кто-то знает. Кто-то обо всём догадался. Кто-то подкинул эту записку, чтоб и Дейв догадался, что кто-то знает. Или, может, все уже поняли? Все шепчутся у него за спиной, смеются, тычут пальцами? А после того выступления, не просто смеются, а ржут — ведь он единственный выступал без грима! все видели! — и взгляды, которыми Дейва теперь провожают в школе — в них не уважение, а презрение, насмешка, унизительная ирония, которая хуже всего. Все знают…

Как загипнотизированный, Дейв встал из-за стола и пошёл в гостиную. Теперь почему-то в голове вертелись слова Азимио про буфет и ключик. Азимио, выходит, тоже обо всём знает. И для того он и позвал Дейва на вечеринку — чтоб попытаться выяснить наверняка, вытянуть из него подробности.

Отец никогда не запирал шкафчик, где выстроились довольно жалким строем несколько бутылок скотча, потому что Дейв никогда и не пытался попробовать туда залезть. Все уже спали, и Дейв старался не шуметь, вынимая бутылку из шкафчика.

— Он напялил красное резиновое платье или у меня глюки?

Голос Азимио звучал слишком громко и гулко, как будто из какого-то глубокого тоннеля. Эхо повторило его слова несколько раз, а потом голос изменился:

— Ты же всегда хорошо учился, Дейв. Что с тобой происходит в последнее время?

На лице отца было написано удивление, недоумение, разочарование. Он напряженно смотрел на сына, как будто пытаясь прочитать его мысли — или мысли того, кто сидел здесь же, в этом кабинете. Отец как будто догадывался. Очень хотелось разубедить его, очень надо было сейчас найтись с ответом, возразить — да хотя бы этим нелепым «может, я ему нравлюсь!», но Дейв был слишком далеко, совсем в другом месте, он стоял посреди поля, окружённый ребятами из команды, которые ржали над ним, а Хадсон вновь и вновь выкрикивал:

— Что такое, Карофски? Ты так ненавидишь геев, но тебя самого никто не видел с девчонкой!

И Хадсона было не заткнуть, потому что знал не только он, знали все ребята на поле, и Азимио, который вдруг повернулся и сказал:

— Тебя надо лечить. Ты больной. Ты педик.

И Дейв зажал уши руками. На нём не было ни каски, ни футбольной формы, он стоял абсолютно голый посреди поля, а стадион был освещён так ярко, что при желании можно было разглядеть каждую линию на земле. Оглушительно играл «Триллер», трибуны были заполнены зрителями, которые хлопали, орали, смеялись, и каждый из них видел Дейва, совершенно голого, застывшего посреди поля, будто в параличе.

— Не выставляйся, — с презрением прибавил Азимио откуда-то с трибуны.

А кто ещё там, на этих трибунах? Кто ещё хотел прийти посмотреть на футбол? Дейв попытался посмотреть по сторонам, но свет ослеплял.

— И знаешь что? — донесся новый голос, дрожащий от ярости и презрения. — Ты не в моём вкусе!

— Неужели? — переспросил Дейв, вглядываясь в ослепительную пустоту вокруг.

— Да! — раздалось в ответ.

— А если попробовать? — прошептал он. Сейчас нечего терять, стадион и так всё знает. Не нужно больше скрывать эту тайну, не нужно что-то скрывать, отмалчиваться, отмахиваться, не нужно придумывать ответы на вопросы вроде того, что задал Хадсон, не нужно… — Давай попробуем? Только я тебя не вижу. Ты трус и ты прячешься. Выходи сюда, на свет. Слабо?

Дейв провёл рукой перед собой, как бы раздвигая световую завесу.

— Пусть туда упадут все футболисты, а мы, наконец, поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

Взмах вверх, плавно вниз, снова вверх, отставить мизинец, вверх-вниз, по широкой дуге, замереть на две секунды, снова вверх-вниз.

С утром четырнадцатого февраля пришло осознание несложной истины: буквы приятного цвета не врали.

— …в этом, детка, я лучше всего.

— Лучше всего, Пакерман, ты в том, чтоб попадать в неприятности.

— Колония? Это не неприятности, поверь. Это лёгкая прогулка, отдых после школы. Возможность сменить обстановку.

— Да что ты.

— Типа курорт.

— Ой, не ври.

— Точно тебе говорю. Я там отлично развеялся.

Смена обстановки — волшебное словосочетание. Даже если под сменой обстановки подразумевается колония для несовершеннолетних. Недоумок Пакерман остался доволен проведённым там временем, на вид он живой и целый, самомнения не убавилось ни на унцию, так почему бы ему, Дейву, не рискнуть? Отец разочаруется окончательно, но он в любом случае разочаруется. И тут причина хотя бы не так унизительна. А если Дейву повезёт меньше Пакермана, и там ему попытаются разбить голову… так он и здесь её себе успешно разобьёт.

Только как попадают в колонию для несовершеннолетних? Убийство не пойдёт, хотя очень хочется. Что там сделал Пакерман? Украл банкомат? Вот же дебил. Зачем ему весь банкомат понадобился? Вместо кошелька? Нет, Дейв красть банкомат не будет. Лучше что-нибудь набить… нет, разбить. Раздолбать что-нибудь нахрен в месте массового скопления людей. А где сегодня, в день вонючих сердечек, будет больше всего людей? Правильно, в кафешке с вонючими хлебными палочками. Которые даже не особенно вкусные.

Школьный день пролетел очень быстро. Все, включая учителей, изображали из себя идиотов, в глазах рябило от розового, Пакерман пялился на Зайзис как креветка на касатку, Эванс таскался за Квинн Фабре, инвалид на колясочке не отлипал от Бриттани, а её смуглая подружка напоминала акулу гораздо сильней, чем обычно, к Хадсону выстраивалась очередь за поцелуями…

— Ну и что?

— Братан, это торжество жизни.

— Это торжество фигни, — Дейв пнул попавшееся под ноги бумажное сердечко.

— А Хадсон так круто придумал. Предприниматель хренов. Мало того что всё девчонки его, так ещё бабло за это получает. Знал бы это Хаммел, мигом бы из своего гейского притона обратно перевёлся. Там и представляю его с баксом в кулаке бегущим сюда со всех ног.

— Ой, да заткнись.

В ответ на недоумевающий взгляд друга Дейв только отмахнулся и прибавил шагу. Вечер. Брэдстикс. И гори оно огнём. И надо найти палку побольше или камень потяжелей, и двинуть по стеклу так, чтобы осколки разлетелись во все стороны и, может даже, вышли на земную орбиту.

Само собой, они все там собрались. Весь гей-клуб хористов МакКинли. Но что за фигня?

Оказывается, одним гей-клубом обойтись было никак нельзя. Сквозь обречённое окно Дейв видел, как на маленькой сцене вытанцовывают дебильного вида парни в одинаковых пиджаках с красной окантовкой, как впереди что-то поёт их гей-пчела-королева, уже знакомая Дейву, как все млеют и тащатся, судя по лицам, когда этот слащавый кретин вертится и прыгает мимо них по залу, кривляясь как в припадке.

Долго искать глазами не пришлось. Хотя все они были в одинаковой форме, одинаково пританцовывали и кривлялись, одинаково следуя за движениями королевы, будто их связали друг с другом, надели мешки на голову, а на мешках намалевали смайлики вместо лиц. Долго искать не пришлось. Может, у него были какие-то особенные движения? Слишком плавные, не как у всех? Может, он что-то особенное вкладывал в то, что пел, и потому весь сиял ярче лампочек? Может, он это пел кому-то? Решил попризнаваться в том, что считает любовью? Это в его вкусе? Этот в его грёбаном вкусе?

Камень, если он и был в руке Дейва, выпал, наверное, где-то по пути ко входу в «Брэдстикс».

Они все замолчали, когда Дейв зашёл. Все повернулись и стали пялиться. Только стукнутые с мешками на голове продолжали скалиться, скакать и петь. Они же с мешками на голове, что с них взять.

Дейв открыл глаза. Никто на него не смотрел, никто его даже не заметил. Болваны с мешками начали новую песню — что-то медленное и типа романтическое, что-то-для-влюблённых. Не прекращая петь и не меняя выражения лица, королева гей-бала протянула Хаммелу руку, как будто приглашая на танец. Тот радостно отозвался. И улыбнулся. В ответ. И посмотрел. Влюблённо. Дальше у Дейва слегка потемнело в глазах, а потому он не разглядел, как они начали кружиться по сцене, как расступились остальные болванчики, создавая восхищённо-умилённый полукруг. И они танцевали, танцевали, танцевали и пели, пели, пели, пели. Дейв перевёл взгляд на остальной зал, чтобы в глазах прояснилось.

Лузеры из хора сидели по парочкам: азиатка с азиатом, инвалид со своей шалавой-блондинкой, ударенная Берри с чёрной толстухой, смуглая акула плотоядно пялилась на Эванса, а тому лучше бы вот прямо сейчас убежать, но он пялился в ответ как загипнотизированный кролик. Зайсис в этой толпе казалась не такой уж огромной, а Пакерман как будто подрос от счастья. Не хватало Хадсона и экс-беременной королевы школы. Остальные были не знакомы. И никто, просто никто не замечал Дейва, все или были заняты друг другом, или подпевали. Ну и отлично.

Не в моём вкусе. Ты не в моём вкусе. Ты. Не. В. Моём. Вкусе. Надо было вот прямо сейчас что-то сказать так громко, чтобы перекричать шум и гул в собственных ушах, чтобы он услышал, потому что как подойти ближе, если они все толпятся на дороге… Отвратительное ощущение паралича напомнило о том бреде после скотча. Паралича и беззащитности. И необходимо стало разорвать эту паутину из собственного молчания, тошноты, неподвижности и гулкой тишины, наполненной эхом от голосов, смеха и музыки.

И вот тогда прежде соединённые руки разомкнулись, музыка смолкла вместе с пением, смехом и весёлыми голосами. Жизнерадостные разговорчики часто стухают, если появляется кто-то не такой жизнерадостный. Но жизнерадостности некоторых ничто не помешает:

— Присоединишься?

Это прозвучало натянуто. Но попытка нравиться всем засчитана, слащавый уродец.

— Сейчас. — И Дейв пошёл прямо к сцене.

А дальше всё дело механики, привычной, простой и понятной. Как ещё ответить тому, кто стоит на твоём пути? Подойти, взять за лацканы пиджака и двинуть пару раз по роже, не очень-то сильно, лишь бы смайлик наконец стёрся. И сказать что-то прямо в лицо, которое появится вместо приклеенной улыбочки. Чтобы хорошо услышал и понял. И все поняли:

— Это ты-то в его вкусе? Не смей. К нему. Приближаться. Он не для тебя, понял?

Потом отпустить его, пусть сползёт куда-нибудь, повернуться ко всем и позволить, наконец, звукам накрыть с головой. Нахлынули не только звуки. Хаммел что-то кричал и тряс Дейва, а побитая подружка тёрла подбородок и пыталась его оттянуть в сторону. Остальные, кажется, поприрастали к своим местам и тупо таращились.

— Не для тебя, я сказал, — повторил Дейв. И посмотрел на Хаммела. — Тише. Тише.

Тот смолк. Как тогда, в раздевалке. И не отпрянул, когда Дейв протянул к нему руку. Смелый очень…

— Можешь рассказывать, кому хочешь. — Дейв осторожно провёл пальцами щеке Хаммела. — Теперь всё равно.

— Ты совсем больной, да?

…и глаза — огромные, невероятные. Чёрт. Проклятые словечки, откуда они? Проклятые чувства.

— Такой же, как все. Такой же, как ты.

Никто даже не попытался задержать Дейва, когда он шёл к выходу. Выпученные глаза Берри, приоткрытый рот Эванса, убивавший на месте взгляд толстухи, растерянно моргающая акула. Никто не попытался задержать Дейва, никто и слова не сказал.


End file.
